I Have Died Everyday Waiting For You
by roselullaby
Summary: After the shooting, and the distress, Erik may lose his angel. Or will their love never die? Rated T for some violence, and some language
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!(: This is my first LND story, and my first fic ever! Yay! I am very open to reviews and new ideas. I spent about 2-3 hours on this. It is rather short in my opinion but as the story continues, the chapters will get longer and better. I update based on the reviews and demand of the readers so if you want more PLEASE BY ALL MEANS LET ME KNOW! I hope you enjoy! 3 :D**

* * *

Bang.. That's all that I heard echoing through my brain. My entire body froze. I couldn't move, couldn't think, and couldn't breathe. Meg Giry had fired the gun. I knew that I was safe, but who? Who was her victim? I silently said a prayer when I was suddenly diverted from my thoughts when I heard a scream, a scream that I knew all too well.

My angel, my Christine- no it can't be- I turned just as I saw her fall. I dashed to her side catching her before she could hit the ground. She was bleeding from her side. The blood was already beginning to seep through her dress. I quickly pressed my hand to her side to try and have some affect on the loss of blood. I was in a state of panic. My Christine, my Christine. She had been shot.

"I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! I-I-I didn't mean too! Christine, Christine forgive me!" She was stuttering.

"Madame Giry! Get help! Quickly! Stay with me Christine, whatever you do, don't leave me!" I frantically cried.

"Meg!" Madame Giry cried. Meg ran to her mother frantic as they ran off to get help.

"Erik…. I-I-love.." She choked. I had no idea what to do. What more can I do. There is no way that I could go on without her. I was never one to pray, or even believe in some kind of God. I lost all my faith during my hell of a childhood. But right now, I needed a miracle. I needed a miracle to save my angel. I began to pray.

_If there is even a God, please hear me now. I know I have done horrible things throughout my life. But please, please just save her. Take me instead, just let her live. She needs to live. I-I need her. Life is not worth living without her. A-amen._

I saw my son Gustave run towards us. He dropped down and laid his head on his mother's lap. I felt him grab my hand. I gently squeezed his hand. I had no clue what to do. I almost felt like it wasn't my place. But I knew, that he needed someone there. Gustave picked his head up to console his mother. His cheeks were stained with tears.

"Mr. Y, mother is going to be okay isn't she? Please tell me she's going to be okay?" Gustave pleaded.

"Gustave, there is something you… need to kn-know." Christine muttered.

"But mother! Where is father? Father should be here by now!" I could tell that he was frantic.

"Gustave, your father, your real father-. " Christine grabbed Gustave's hand.

"Christine, no, you promi-." she cut me off.

"I know, I promised, but you may be all he has now." Christine looked so sad.

The last time I saw Christine crying was when she first removed my mask at the Opera Populaire in Paris. I was furious, screaming and cursing her name. I have never forgiven myself for scolding her so roughly. But in that moment, she still had the compassion in her heart to kindly and gently hand me my mask. Her compassion, and her sorrow to what she had done. I remember, that is the very moment, I fell in love with Christine Daaé.

"Gustave, do you remember what I taught you?" Christine gently asked.

"Look with your heart, not with your eyes." Gustave slightly sang.

"Gustave, your father, your real father… Is here" She looked up at me with a weak smile.

"N-no. That's not so! No! You can't be father!" He looked up at me with confusion and a slight hate. I didn't blame him for being confused. I was about to say something, but Gustave quickly got up, and dashed away.

"GUSTAVE! COME BACK!" I screamed, and shouted, but my son was gone. I looked down at Christine and began to sing quietly

"Say you'll share with me, one love, one lifetime." I could barely finish the stanza

"S-say, the word and I-I will follow you." Christine peeped. So many thoughts ran through my head I couldn't even focus on the situation that was occurring. What could I do? That thought ran through my mind so many times. I sat with her for what felt like an eternity. Her head was resting delicately on my lap.

_My broken soul can't be alive or whole…_

"Christine?" Her eyes were closed, her chest barely moving. I delicately put my fingers on her pulse. She was still alive but she was unconscious due to the blood loss. I pressed her side again harder this time. Her blood was all over my hands- Oh God- I don't care at this point. Whatever may save her.

_Let hopes pass, let dreams pass, let them die, without you, what are they for?_

I heard sirens and loud footsteps approaching. I saw Gustave and the doctor running towards us.

"Please, please just help her!" I begged the doctors frantically.

"We will ensure that she has the best care. She will be taken to Kings." The doctor frantically said checking Christine over.

"She has lost a lot of blood. We will do all we can to save her, but.. Her fate is not certain." I knew that the doctor was very concerned.

Gustave ran up to me and hugged me squeezing tightly. I felt his tears soaking through my dress shirt. This poor child, I know I need to be strong for him. I squeezed the boy tightly and kissed the top of his head. Christine was right; I may be all he has. What am I to do? The very thought of leaving Christine. I couldn't stand to live on this Earth knowing that my angel was gone. But I knew, I needed to be strong for all our sakes. I looked up just as Christine's limp body was being hoisted into the carriage.

"Come now Gustave, you need to promise me to stay strong for your mother. Alright?" I was getting antsy.

"Yes…Papa." Papa. The boy who had only known me for a few days had called me papa. I was dumbfounded. I felt such pride, such love, a parental love. In my twisted pitiful life, I never thought that I might be guardian or parent to a child. I never thought that I would raise a child. My own flesh and blood was there, hugging me, and he called me papa. It was a feeling that I will never forget.

Gustave and I hopped into another carriage as we rushed behind the ambulance. Gustave snuggled close to my and buried his face in my chest. I stroked his scruffy head. I quietly began to sing.

"Love never dies, love never falters, once it has spoken, love is yours…."

* * *

**And there we have it! Chapter 1 of my Love Never Dies story. The title is based off of the Christina Perri song 'A Thousand Years'. Yes I know that is a song from the Twilight soundtrack blah blah blah but every time I hear it, I can't help but think of Erik and Christine 3 Fun Fact: The Kings is an actual hospital near Coney Island! 10 points for Google! (If you get that refrence.. YAY FOR YOU!) I will update as soon as I can! Thank you! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright everyone! Here is Chapter 2 of my LND fic! I want to start off by saying I do not own Love Never Dies. This chapter is mainly a flashback of the events that unfolded the night Christine was shot. I really hope you enjoy it. Again, this chapter is shorter than I would have liked, but as the story continues, they will (hopefully) get longer! xxx -Ann**

* * *

The ride to the hospital seemed to drag on and on. The longer and longer the carriage drove on, Erik knew more, and more minuets that could be used to save Christine were wasted. The King's Hospital was nearly 50 miles away! His son Gustave was resting his head on Erik's lap. It was somewhat comforting to Erik, just knowing that someone else was with him. Gustave was so much like Erik. He realized that now. There was no doubt he was Erik's son, Christine was his mother. If somehow Christine survives this ordeal, they can all start anew. He, Christine, and Gustave could all live together, happily ever after. But Erik knew that there was a very strong chance that he could lose his beloved Christine. For she had been shot, by none other than her "best friend": Meg Giry.

Erik continuously pondered the thought of why. Even though he didn't want to believe it at first, he realized that it was entirely his fault that Christine was in this position. He once again forgot the people who were most important at that time. Meg had every right to be upset. She had worked so hard for 10 long years, and Erik had completely brushed her aside. Erik remembered the day she had come to his office after rehearsals.

Meg was exuberant "Did you like the new routine?" she was grinning widely. All she wanted was a positive critique. She had worked so hard, but mother always told her to "do better", or "still not good enough my little Meg".

Erik's mind seemed to be in another world "Yes it was… Good. Now if you don't mind I need to finish my work." Meg's heart must have shattered right there. Hours, and hours of practice, and all Erik said, was yes. Tears nearly came to her eyes but she knew she couldn't show one bit of emotion. He might think that she was too weak, or that she couldn't handle working so long, so hard, so-. Meg knew she had to stop this nonsense, so she quietly nodded, walked back down the stairs, and opened the door, exposing the chaos of the tourists' hustling around Phantasma. She couldn't contain her emotions any longer. The buildup of all her trials, and training, she couldn't handle it anymore. She burst into tears as she sprinted through the crowd. She didn't care who saw her. All she needed was to get away.

"Oh Christine." he muttered under his breath. He couldn't even fathom what had just happened. Somehow, in all his happiness, such a tragedy had occurred just after. He began to recall the events that unfolded tonight. It began at the theater at Phantasma. His wonderful angel of music had sung. She sung the most beautiful aria that he had composed. She had chosen him! After her performance he quickly rushed to her dressing room and proudly handed her a bouquet of white roses.

"Oh Christine! My Christine! What a triumph!" Erik was overjoyed to say the slightest.

"That song Erik, it was beautiful! And I-I felt beautiful!" Christine said as tears of joy began to flood her eyes. At that moment, Erik couldn't stand it any longer. He leaned in closer to her, and brushed a fallen piece of hair out of her face. Their lips suddenly met in a passion that they had long since forgotten. Oh how he had missed her. Her arms wrapped around his neck, as his strong hands gently caressed her sides. They broke away, nearly out of breath. She giggled and lightly kissed him again.

"Oh Erik, now we can be together… Forever!"

Forever… In Erik's mind, there forever ended very suddenly. He began to lose all hope.

They remained standing in the middle of her dressing room, not wanting to break the stare of looking into each other's eyes. Christine suddenly lost focus.

"What is it my darling? What's wrong?" Erik was concerned. On her dressing room table, she saw a letter addressed 'Little Lotte'.

_Little Lotte, _

_ Please forgive me. You deserve so much better than what I have given you these past 10 years. I am forever remorseful for the pain that I have caused you and our son. I know that I must leave you and Gustave. It pains me greatly to say the slightest. May your Angel of Music watch over you now, and give you what I wish I gave you, somehow._

_ Yours in regret Raoul Vicomte De Changy_

Christine put the letter down trying not to cry. "Oh Raoul." she looked up at Erik. He consoled her but something was also on his mind

"My darling, I hate to break the subject, but where is Gustave?"

Christine grew panicked. "Gustave, GUSTAVE! He was supposed to be here after the show! I told him to wait backstage for.. For Raoul…. He wouldn't!"

Erik was fuming at the thought "That bastard! How dare he take this child! Our child!" Erik began rushing out the door, before one of his workers stopped him. The man was tall, and a little heavy. He had tattoo's covering his entire face. Christine thought that it was peculiar, but he looked as if he belonged at Phantasma.

"Master, the Vicomte left here alone, sir. I saw him with my own eyes. There was no one with him. Was there anyone else here that could hav-." Erik's eyes widened.

"Madame Giry! That comment she made! The greedy snake! Go now Squelch bring her here!" The man quickly ran off as Erik tried to somewhat comfort Christine. Another man came holding Madame Giry by the arm. This one was very different from the first man. Instead, this man was very tall, and very lanky. Madame Giry looked dumbfounded.

"What is the meaning of this? How dare your freaks handle me in such a fashi-" Erik was beyond frustrated.

"The boy woman! Where on Earth is the child?"

"Th-the boy! You think I would take the child? How dare you accuse me of such a thing! You don't think I know _who he is_!"

"Well he can't just disappear! Who else could have taken him?" They all stood around pondering that question until Madame Giry spoke up.

Suddenly, a woman came rushing up to Erik. She was beautiful. She was wearing a black dress, that was covered in rhinestones. A brace was on her leg, it matched her dress perfectly. Her name was Fleck. Fleck had great fear in her eyes.

She spoke up. "Sir, I just passed Meg's dressing room, an-and she was gone! But her mirror, was smashed. In pieces on the floor, but sh-she was pulling someone small.." Her eyes widened as she and the others realized what had happened.

"God, I left her so distraught, who knows what she might have believed…" They all grew quite panicked, for they all knew that Meg was a very unwelcoming to the thought of Christine stealing her spotlight at Phantasma. They all had different ideas on where she might have taken him, but Erik remembered, when he was in the bar about to confront Raoul, Meg had walked in. She came to the bar every morning after a long swim.

He vaguely remembered her statement. "Great place to step off the pier, and vanish."

"Come! We must hurry; I think I know where they're going!" They all rushed off in a mad dash towards the pier. Phantasma was bustling during the night. People always seemed to find it a little more mysterious, and haunting during the nighttime. Maneuvering through the crowd however, was quite a challenge. Especially in the situation they were in. When they arrived at the pier, they couldn't believe their eyes. Meg was holding little Gustave at gunpoint. Tears were streaming down his face as he wept for his mother. They all knew her intention. Meg was going to kill him.

"Not another step, not another word.. After all this time, you finally watch me. I tried my best, worked long and hard, but you never noticed. I did everything for you! _She_ was never there! I brought in all the investors, how you might ask? BY SELLING MY BODY! They didn't want to see your cheap compositions! Mother and I did so much, and you NEVER… Never…." Meg was so distraught. Her mind was in another place. The gun was beginning to slip from Gustave's head. Meg pushed the boy forward, as Gustave ran to his mother's arms. Meg looked down for a minute before pointing the gun at Christine.

Erik was shaken out of his thoughts as someone tugged his coat.

"Come on Papa.. We're here."

* * *

**And there you have it! Chapter 2! I really hope you liked it. As you are reading this I am in the process of writing Chapter 3. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? As always, I LOVE reading reviews so please leave them!**

**And now, I would like to send an ENORMOUS thank you to: xMegxGiryx (: She is my beta/co-author! Without her, I'm not sure this chapter would make it! You said that you're a better beta author. Well, I read your story Phantom Saga(: I thought it was BRILLIANT! Keep on writing stories please!(: I'll be messaging you soon regarding chapter 3(: But I can't say it enough, thank you so much. xxx -Ann**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright everyone(: Chapter 3! Read, and review as always! xxx -Ann**

* * *

The smell of the hospital burned Erik's nose. He hated hospitals. Even the very sight of them made his very flesh crawl. Again, he reminded himself that he was for his angel, his Christine. Gustave sat comfortably on Erik's knee, still looking a bit pale. He snuggled his face into his father's neck, before looking at Erik.

"Papa, what do you want to do after mother gets out of the hospital?" Of course, neither Erik nor Gustave were certain that Christine would make it through, but they kept their mind occupied with the happy thoughts. They talked on and on about the beach, and living at Phantasma in Erik's home. He told Gustave all about the beautiful architecture, and most of all, about his music room. Erik mentioned the Grand Piano that he brought over all the way from the Paris Opera house.

"Soon, my son, it will be all yours. You can compose til the sun comes up!" Erik was beaming at the thought. He pictured all of them, around the piano. Gustave playing, Christine singing, and Erik would be there, watching her, and their son, happier than they ever have been. The doctor had informed Erik that Christine needed surgery in order to remove the bullet. The very thought of his angel in surgery made him want to faint.

She had done nothing to deserve this, as they spoke, she was being poked, and prodded at. "It will be about 20 minutes sir, but we're not sure how long it will take her to wake up. We suggest giving letting her stay here for at least 5 days. It may even be longer than that! Ther-." Erik cut the doctor off.

"Just ensure that Ms. Daaé has the best care. I will cover all costs." And with that, the doctor walked away to return to his work. Erik was exhausted. It was nearly one in the morning! He usually went to bed very early, due to an early start-up at Phantasma. When he went back to the waiting room, he saw Gustave, curled up in a little ball, awkwardly sleeping in a chair. He picked his son up, and as he did, Gustave's little hands wrapped around his father's neck. Erik couldn't help but stand for a second, and savor the moment. He approached a nurse and quietly asked where Christine would be staying after her surgery.

They walked down a long hallway, until they reached a grand room. It had a view of the ocean, which was clearly shown through the enormous bay window. He knew Christine would only get the best as long as she was with him. He made that promise to himself after he saw the insolent boy, the Vicomte treating her. Erik needed to stop thinking about him, for he was long gone. Erik set Gustave down on the couch that was adjacent to the bed. A knock at the door startled Erik.

The doctor entered the room. "Christine had a very successful surgery. The bullet has been removed and she is on her way to recovery." The doctor helped the other nurses wheel Christine in to the room on a stretcher. They began to pick her up, as Erik gently guided her head to a pillow. They set her down and left the room.

To Erik, Christine looked much like a doll. The way she had to be picked up, and placed somewhere just seemed too unnatural. He took a chair over to her bedside, and held her hand as he looked across all her features. Erik always thought that Christine was gorgeous when she was asleep. To him, she was always beautiful, but when she was resting, or asleep, she always looked so at peace. He kissed her hand and placed it back on the bed. He brought over a pillow and laid on the floor. It was cold, and hard. It made him think of his childhood, being back in the freak show. A tear fell down his face. He closed his eyes, as the darkness pulled him under.

The next few days went amazingly well. Christine needed to stay in the hospital for at least another day before they could move in to Erik's home. The doctors and Erik were both surprised at Christine's recovery time. She still needed some assistance but she was starting to walk by herself. Christine and Erik paced up and down the hallway for Christine's therapy.

Christine stumbled, but Erik caught her just in time. He held her there and kissed the top of her forehead as he propped her back up. "I feel like a child!" Christine giggled.

"And you will continue to be under my care until you are completely healed my dear." Erik smiled. He was so happy. Neither of them had a care in the world. Everything was perfect.

"I think I'm going to get a snack."

"Who do you want to go with you?"

"Erik, I don't need someone always watching me! I'll take a wheelchair. I'll be perfectly fine!" Christine glared at Erik. He knew that look. Erik knew that no matter how much he protested, and fought the idea, she was going to get her way. Even though it killed him, he knew that she was a mature woman. He guided her back to her room as she sat down in the chair. Gustave was sitting on the bed with a piece of paper and a pen.

"Look father!" Gustave had an enormous grin on his face as he handed his father the piece of paper. "I've been writing music! I don't think it's very good, but it's a start! What do you think?"

Erik looked at the music intently. It was gorgeous. "My goodness son, this is amazing! How did you come up with the melody?"

"It was just in my head, so I asked one of the nurses for a piece of paper, and I wrote it down!" Erik showed Christine the piece as she began to hum it. It was the first time she sung since the night she had been shot. She still had every ounce of talent. Erik went to sit on the bed next to Gustave. Christine smiled and rolled out of the room.

She went to the cafeteria and got a plate of fruit and cheese. Erik had instructed her to only pick healthy foods. She thought it was a little silly but she knew that she would be scolded if she did otherwise. As she wheeled back down the hallway, she noticed a girl sitting on a stretcher staring at her. The girl looked completely discombobulated. She had matted blonde hair that was a ratted mess. She had no makeup on except for some mascara that was dripping down her face. Christine felt such sympathy for her… Yet, something was odd. For some reason, Christine thought she looked familiar.

Christine smiled politely, and waved at the girl. Suddenly her eyes got very wide and she began to breathe hard for about 30 seconds. She calmed down, and tilted her head to the side. Her eyes got wide again. Suddenly, she began singing a melody that Christine recognized all too well. "Christine, Christine, CHRISTINE!" Christine was frightened as 3 nurses rushed to calm her down and take her to her room. Two of the nurses pressed her arms down, as the other woman stroked her head shushing her. Another nurse came over to Christine to talk to her.

"I'm sorry she frightened you. Don't mind her. She's going in to the physiatric ward. Her name is Meg, she shot someone the other day! Can you belie-." The nurse got quiet as she realized that Christine was in fact the one who had been shot by the girl. Christine quickly said goodbye and wheeled back to her room. She wheeled in, got up, and stumbled to close the door before falling back into the room.

Erik panicked as he saw Christine lying on the ground. He and Gustave rushed towards her and helped her onto the bed.

"What on Earth is going on?" Erik was completely baffled.

"I-I-I… I saw… Meg." Christine was panicked. They all stood wide eyed. She explained their run in and how Meg had sung the melody that used to haunt Christine. Erik consoled Christine before kissing the top of her forehead.

"Soon, we will be out of this place. Meg is getting help. She will be nowhere near us, now I don't want you to worry anymore." Erik had a stern look on his face. Christine knew that he was serious. They both looked over at Gustave before they began singing together.

"Let me be your shelter, let me be your light, you're safe, no one will find you, your fears are far behind you."

"Say you love me."

"You know I do." Their lips met as they sweetly kissed each other. Gustave interrupted by spreading their faces apart.

"Uh, ew!" They giggled and laughed as Erik grabbed Gustave, and began tickling him. They all fell into a giant heap and snuggled next to each other. They all looked at each other with giant smiles. Christine smiled to herself, realizing that this was soon to become her life. It was like heaven on Earth. She would be with her angel forever.

As they all sat up and straightened themselves out, the doctor knocked on the door. He entered the room with a clipboard of paperwork.

"Congratulations Ms. Daaé, you are free to leave the hospital! I still recommend a lot of bed rest, and a good diet, but other than that, your recovery has been outstanding!" The doctor handed Erik the bill, as they said their goodbyes.

The family got into Erik's carriage as they rode to their new home. They talked the whole way there, of the adventures they would have. Christine talked about the trips they would have, Erik about the holidays they would spend together, but Gustave was most excited to get to compose with his father. As they rode up the hill, Christine and Gustave couldn't believe their eyes as they got a clear view of their new home. It was breath taking. Not a mansion as they expected, but a beautiful house.

"Here we are my dear, our home." Erik was beaming; he picked Christine up bridal style as Gustave hopped on his back. They laughed the entire way up, until Christine noticed a woman.

"Darling, is that Miss Fleck?" The woman was wearing a long black coat. She had dark hair, that was in a messy bun.

"She must be here to fill me in on the park." As they approached the woman, Erik cleared his throat loud enough for her to notice. Their faces were shocked as she turned around.

"Hello Erik."

It was not Miss Fleck.

* * *

**DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! ****Thought it might be fun to leave you with a little cliff hanger there(;** **Anyway, I will try to update soon! What will happen next? As always, please please please leave your reviews! I love reading them! And once again, shout-out to my 'Dear Old Friend' xMegxGiryx (: See you on broadway (; xxx -Ann**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty, I am so sorry I haven't updated. This chapter is short, and I really don't like it. I think it's a bit of a filler. I'm not sure when I will update next so yeah. Thank you for everyone who has read and reviewed. xxx -Ann**

* * *

Madame Giry stood in front of the couple and their son. Erik quickly put Gustave and Christine down. Each of them began to straighten themselves out. Madame began to speak, but Erik interrupted her. "Madame, I prefer to talk in private." Christine and Gustave went and sat on the porch as Erik, and Madame Giry went to the side courtyard.

"What on_ Earth_ do you think you're doing Madame? You are _not_ welcome here." Erik was frustrated, but he was trying not to make it too apparent.

"Erik. I just wanted to apologize. I am so very sorry for the pain that I have caused you.. Honestly, my child and I didn't know what we were doing. We were jealous, and greedy, an-." Erik didn't want to hear anymore. Madame Giry was so embarrassed. She looked pained even talking about the situation. Erik looked up at the Madame, feeling a twinge of sorrow.

"Madame, if you don't mind me asking, Christine believes she saw Meg in the hospital. Is that true? Is Meg going to get help now?" Madame had tears forming in her eyes. She looked away before looking back at Erik. She began sobbing.

"When we returned to our home, Meg would go on, and on about how sorry she was. She would lock her door, and not come out until late at night. One day, I went into her room, and she was hanging some cloth from her balcony." She couldn't continue the conversation. Madame Giry broke down crying even harder.

Erik hugged the sad old woman. It was obvious what Meg's intentions were. Madame Giry tried to compose herself. "Forgive me, but I didn't know what I could do! I took her to the institute. I couldn't handle the thought of leaving her for even a second. The nurses promised me that they would keep a constant watch on her."

Erik looked at his hands, then the ground, then his home, before finally looking back to Madame Giry. "Madame, I will give you a small payment to assist in the payment of the bills, and I will reimburse you for your work at my park. However, I do not want you to come anywhere near my family _again_!" Erik had a stern look in his eye. The Madame just nodded.

"After all these years, the small boy I rescued, has grown up. Good-bye Erik." They embraced a finally time, before Madame Giry glumly walked down the street. Off to her own life, to take care of Meg.

* * *

Erik breathed a sigh of relief he straightened out his coat, as he walked towards his family. There he saw standing on the porch Christine and Gustave laughing and smiling. He hugged Christine and kissed Gustave on the top of his head. "Shall we go?"

As they entered the house, Christine and Gustave couldn't stifle their gasps. The house was absolutely perfect so simple, yet beautiful. 3 maids lined up, and curtsied as Erik entered the house.

"Ah, Gustave, Christine, please meet our maids. This is Mary, Helen, and Margaret. Mary will be your maid Christine, and Margaret will be your sitter Gustave!" The ladies all curtsied before leaving to return to their work.

"Papa, may I go see the rest of our house?" Gustave was beaming.

"Of course my son, for it is all yours. But don't go on the top floor quite yet. I want that to be a surprise!" Gustave nodded before running off.

"And as for you, mademoiselle, I think I should show you _our _room." Erik gave a seductive glare to Christine.

"Oh, mousier, would it be appropriate to share a room together on our first night?" She tried to keep an innocent look on her face, but she couldn't help but break out into laughter. Erik grabbed her hand racing upstairs before she could say anything else. He led her into their magnificent master bedroom.

"Oh Erik this is bea-!" He cut her off before she could continue anymore. Their lips crashed as they savored each other. They hadn't been alone in a very long time. It had been 10 years since they had been together. They were finally able to be intimate with each other. All the passion, all the buildup, of wanting each other so desperately came crashing over them in one brief kiss. He pulled her to down on the bed with him, and there they would have each other, once more.

* * *

**Still don't like this chapter. So yeah. Once again I'm not sure when I will update. I hate that this is a filler chapter. When I do update, I PROMISE that the chapter will be long, and amazing! Thank you for understanding. And thank you for staying loyal. xxx -Ann**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrighty! Here we are, chapter 5. I'm not sure if this is long or not. But yeah. I'm really liking writing again so I think I'm gonna update more frequently. DON'T HOLD ME TO THAT! I really like this chapter. I think it's really cute and sweet. I would also like to make a note to my readers that I will NEVER write in "sex scenes". Romance will be involved but this story is not rated M. It will never be rated M. So yeah. Just thought that I should make that clear. Thanks as always! xxx -Ann**

* * *

Christine awoke the next morning. She couldn't quite piece togetheer what had happened. She stretched out her long pale arms. Her hair was a tangled mess, as it usually was in the morning. With a grunt, she rolled over on to her other side. There she saw him. The man of her dreams. Her angel. Her love. Erik.

Her Erik. She had to keep reminding herself of that thought. He was Christine's and she knew, she belonged to him. He was perfect in every sense of the word. There he lay, chest bare.. Mask removed. Oh how she loved when his mask was gone. Even though many feared his bare face, she loved it. He was still a tad uncomfortable not wearing it, but whenever she got the chance, she persuwaded him to remove it.

She moved closer to him before realizing something... She was naked. She quickly scrambled to cover herself up, but failing. She flailed her arms before hitting the ground with a thud. Suddenly Erik awoke, sitting up violently.

"CHRISTINE?" Erik scrambled to the other side of the bed before noticing a giggling Christine.

"Made a mess of yourself have we?" Erik reached out his long tanned hand. She gladly took it. Suddenly she realized once again, that she was bare.

"Oh goodness this is not appropriate!" she remarked with a grin.

"I'm surprised by your lack of confidence my dear! After last night, I think you would be far from it." He smurked before laughing uncontrollably.

"Erik, it's not funn-" She began to laugh herself. She could hardly ever be serious around him. She leaped on top of him, no longer caring of their clothing situation. She pressed her lips to his, tenderly at first, but then becoming more passionate. They both began smiling against each other. Erik brushed a strand of tangled curl from her face.

"What is your secret Christine? You always look beautiful, whether sleeping, singing, or weeping, you are a constant angel." Erik pressed his forehead to her's. They stared into each others eyes. Not wanting to break the moment for any reason.

"Erik, would you sing for me?" Erik nodded with a smile as Christine laid her head on his chest. She felt it expand with breath before he began singing. She loved the vibrations she felt as his lungs, and voice worked. She closed her eyes as she focused on his voice, and the words alone.

_When it gets cold_

_To dark to see_

_Reach in your soul and find me there_

_I'll always be_

She interrupted his singing, before finishing the line for him "Your constant angel?" She grinned.

"Exactly my darling. You are nothing less than an angel. Do not fight me on this Christine, I do not deserve you. However, as long as you are with me, I promise that I will love you for the rest of my days. Even when those are over, I hope that some day, somewhere, we meet again so we may continue our forever."

Tears began to well in Christine's eyes. She knew that it was in fact _her_ who did not deserve Erik. Right then, and there did she realize that she was the luckiest woman in the world. She never felt such a love in her life. She of course loved her father, and Gustave, but she felt an enormous love for Erik in that moment. It was not a love of lust, it was an eternal love. One that she knew she would never forget. The words, he spoke continued to ring through her mind. He was her constant angel. Erik would love her forever. Yet, forever didn't seem like enough time.

"Erik, I have a question. Just one." Her face was serious which made Erik feel a little nervous.

"Anything my dear!"

"Do you think that some time we will be married? And soon?" In her eyes he saw a great happiness. Yet, the word haunted Erik.

Marriage.

He loved Christine with every fiber in his body. He had to stop and ask himself why the thought of marriage worried him. Yes, Erik indeed wanted to spend forever with Christine, but he didn't want to hurt her. He could never physically hurt Christine, but what if Erik caused her emotional toil? He wouldn't be able to live with himself. Erik stopped.

"Christine, in due time, we can be wed. As of now, we must wait. There are other duties to attend to. I want to be positive that you and Gustave are comfortable, and I want to make sure that as long as you are staying with me, you and Gustave are well taken care of. Do you understand?" Erik looked sorrowfully at Christine. She had a look of understanding on her face as she nodded. She learned a long time ago, not to question Erik's judgement.

* * *

They got out of the bed, and began to dress before heading downstairs. They walked hand in hand down the hall to the breakfast nook. A creaking down the staircase interrupted their stride. Coming down the stairs was Gustave. Still dressed in his striped night clothes, he was viciously rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. His brown eyes opened slowly, as he walked towards his parents. Christine kissed the top of his head before slightly pushing Erik towards the drowsy boy. Erik unsure what to do, ruffled the boys hair. Christine gave him a glare, and nodded her head towards Gustave's gesturing to kiss the top of his head. Carefully, Erik lowered his head to the top of Gustave's before kissing the boy's ruffled hair. Christine smiled widely as she saw father and son embrace. Her job was complete.

"Now, shall we have some breakfast?" The family sat around the round oak table as steaming plates of food were placed in front of them.

"Gustave, would you like to say grace before we begin?"

"Yes mother." Erik had never 'said grace' before a meal. It was something he would have to get used to. Soon, his son's little voice peeped up.

"Dear God, I want to thank You for everything you have done. I want to thank You for keeping mother safe. I also want to thank You for papa. He's a really nice man. I'm glad that I'm related to him. Thank You for everything else. Am- OH! I also wanted to ask you for some more toys! I really want a-"

"Gustave." Christine interrupted.

"Right, sorry. Anyway, thanks. Amen!" Gustave smiled up at his parents as they looked back proudly. They dug into their meals. The first meal they shared as a family. Erik was so used to dining alone. Having the company of Christine and his son made his heart sing.

Erik began to shed small tears of joy. He could get very used to this.

* * *

**Yeah, that's right. I see you smiling like an idiot. Go ahead. Take a minuet. **

**D'!**

**I thought the ending of this chapter was really really really sweet. As I said at the beginning, I'm liking writing this story. I'm really proud of it. So yeah. I will update when I can. Thank you so much to all my readers. You have no idea how much I appreciate it. Please review as always. And so yeah. That's it. xxx -Ann**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been a while! ALLLRIIGHTTYYY! Well, to get started, I'm going on a little vay-cay on the 17th, and school starts back on the 20th :P BUT I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT! Because I've been feeling bad about the whole not updating thing, there's gonna be TWO CHAPTERS TODAY! They will be an hour apart so look forward to it! This is not the most happy chapter. BUT if you like it, and review, I promise to put all kinds of fluffy rainbow lovey (Did I really just say lovey?) stuff in the next coming chapters. SO YEAH! ENJOY! Xxx -Ann **

* * *

"Gustave, could you hand me my pearl necklace?"

"Yes Mama."

For the first time since the accident, Christine was going to preform at Phantasma. It was closing night and she was the most frightened she had ever been before a performance. It was the first time she had sung since the shooting, and she knew that so many people were counting on her. Erik had just recently written a new song for Christine, which made her even more terrified. They had worked on it quite often together, but she still felt antsy about singing something she didn't know very well.

Everything about tonight just seemed wrong. She didn't feel confident. Christine never had a cocky confidence like Carlotta, but she always liked to think positively about her performances. Gustave left the room so she could change in to her dress. A knock at the door startled her.

"Not now! I'm getting ready." The door opened up anyway. She frantically grabbed at her robe before relaxing. She grinned at the sight before her.

Erik.

"If I could assist." Erik reached for her zipper as he gently and carefully guided it up the dress. He secured it at the top before kissing Christine's neck. She shuddered underneath him.

"Erik, now is hardly the time to make me want you." She said with a grin.

"Then we shall save our love for later my darling." Erik winked. "How are you feeling?"

"If I were to lie to you, I would tell you that I am fine. Though, I think you know me to well. In all honesty, I'm terrified Erik. I don't want to mess up, and this is the final night, and what if the music is wrong, and, and!" She fell into a heap on the floor. Erik quickly scooped her up and placed the shaking Christine on his lap. Even though he felt bad about it, he loved comforting Christine when she cried. He stroked her hair, and kissed her head as he felt her begin to slowly calm down.

"My darling, I love you with every fiber of my being. I hope you never question that. You will do just fine Christine. I promise." Erik tilted Christine's head up so she could look at him. He looked only at her eyes. She always felt entranced when he did that. Their lips met in a gentle passion. They stood up from the floor before embracing. They remained in that spot for what felt like forever. Christine only wished it could be forever.

"Now go on dear. The people are waiting." Christine nodded as she approached the stage. She looked out to the crowd. Not as many people were there as she expected, but in all her worries, she blew the amount of people there out of proportion. Christine made her way on to the stage. The crowd cheered as they saw the beautiful song bird glide on to the stage. She opened her mouth and began to sing.

_Somewhere over the rainbow _

_Way up high,_

_There's a land that I heard of_

_Once in a lullaby_

Good, she was doing good

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Skies are blue_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream_

_Really do come true_

**Okay, just keep going**

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_And wake up where the clouds are far_

_Behind me_

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops_

_Away above the chimney tops_

_That's where you'll find me_

**Yes! Okay, big finish coming up!**

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Bluebirds fly_

_Birds fly over the rainbow_

_Why then, oh why can't I?_

In a last minute decision, Christine decided to give her all and hit a much higher note than she intended. She knew it would go well.

_If happy little bluebirds fly_

_Beyond the rainbow_

_Why, oh why can't iiiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIII!_

Oh God.

Christine's voice cracked. She quickly closed her mouth and ran off stage as tears began to fill her eyes. She ran into Erik on the way to her room.

"My darling, it's okay. You did fin-." Christine hit Erik in the chest. Hard. Erik hunched over slightly. Christine was an absolute wreck.

"YOU PROMISED! YOU TOLD ME I WOULD BE OKAY! LIAR! YOU PROMISED ME ERIK! I MADE A FOOL OF MY SELF! THAT WAS ABSOLUTLEY RIDICULOUS!" Christine began sobbing even harder now. She fell onto the floor. She continued muttering 'You promised'. The only thing she remembered was Erik hugging her the same way he did when they were on the pier waiting for the ambulance. Christine's eyes began to close, and then. Nothing.

* * *

**So sad! REMEMBER the next chapter will be posted in 1 hour! So look forward to that! ***I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE SONG 'Over The Rainbow'*** So yeah! I hope you enjoyed! Xxx -Ann**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay! Two chapter thing is a go!**

* * *

The week had gone terribly. Christine had made a totally fool of herself! She messed up on closing night at Phantasma, she and Erik had her first fight, and to her surprise she accidentally snapped at one of the caring maids! This was not the Christine that everyone had known and loved. This is not the Christine that she wanted to be. She felt her cheeks become red, as tears began to well in her eyes. She felt a strong pair of hands rest on her shoulders, startling her.

"My dear, you seemed to be concentrating on something. Is everything alright?" Erik had a concerned look in his eye. He could so easily sense what she was thinking, or if something was wrong.

"I'm fine darling. In fact, I think I might go into town."

"Christine, I'm not sure that's the best idea. You're still a little weak, and the last thing I want is yo-." Christine interrupted Erik's sentence with a kiss. That usually shut him up. She felt him slowly begin to kiss back, as his hand massaged her lower back. She broke the kiss and looked into his deep brown eyes. They were gorgeous.

"Erik, I promise you that I will be fine. I will let you know if anything happens. Now, I'm going to get dressed."

* * *

Christine rode in the carriage the long journey to Manhattan Beach. When she finally arrived, she suddenly felt a sense of freedom. She loved spending time with Gustave, and Erik, but sometimes (like all mothers) she just needed to be alone for a while. Christine walked along the pavement, window shopping, and marveling at the latest fall fashion. She was free to be alone, away from all of the chaos and ruckus that was her life. Suddenly she noticed a man, with a piece of paper, and a camera. He began running towards her.

"Christine?! Christine Daaé! MISS DAAÉ!"

In a panic, Christine took off as fast as her legs could carry her. More and more people began to notice the commotion as the strange woman ran through the crowd. She could see flashes behind her, she knew it could only be the photographer.

"What in the world could he want with me?" She thought to herself. She finally arrived to the carriage, out of breath a tired.

"Just take me home."

* * *

The next day, Christine awoke early. She normally woke up in the early morning, but for the first time in a long time, Christine woke up before the sun. She wrapped herself in a robe, and headed downstairs. She could hear chatter in the kitchen. A group of maids, and chefs all stood in a circle admiring the newspaper. Her maid Mary rushed towards Christine.

"Goodmorning Madame." She smiled and curtsied.

"Hello Mary. May I have the paper?"

The maid began to panic "Oh uh, Mam, it uh, hasn't come y-yet."

Christine was confused. "Then what are the other maids reading?" She quickly walked over to the group completely ignoring Mary. She quickly snatched the paper from the group, as a look of shock and concern flooded their faces. She shook the paper, so she could read it. She instantly regretted her decision. The headline of the paper was the worst thing she could have imagined.

**SONGSTRESS CHRISTINE DAAÉ CAUGHT IN A FRENZY! WHAT COULD SHE BE HIDING?**

Underneath the headline was none other than Christine herself, running down the sidewalk. She began to feel every emotion imaginable. Most of them were negative. Fear, shock, horror, sadness, regret, self pity. She sat down in a chair so she could read the rest of the article.

**"Soprano star Christine ****Daaé** was caught yesterday shopping in Manhattan Beach. Our reporter approached her to ask her some questions about her career. According to our reporter, Christine began yelling at the man! Before she was finished, she ripped his notepad, and ran off down the street. The name Christine **Daaé** may also be familiar to you for other reasons than her career. Just a month ago Christine was shot by the Phantasma Oh-La-La Girl Meg Giry. Her husband, Raoul the Vicomte de Changy was also recently seen boarding a passenger boat to Paris without Christine or their son. Our only question is: Will the once beloved Prima Donna fall?"

Tears had already began to fall down Christine's face. She couldn't handle it anymore. She needed to escape. Running out of the house, Christine ran out into the humid foggy morning. The humidity instantly made her body wet. Christine looked around frantically before running. Christine ran again as fast as her legs could carry her. She didn't care if they hurt, or if she cried. She just needed to escape. Escape from this humiliation. Christine ran down to the beach. No one was around. Perfect.

She picked up her robe, and walked into the water. She dropped down the flowy fabric, allowing it to float on the water. She walked further and further out into the sea. She sunk down til only her head was showing.

Before her head could go completely under water, she sang what she figured what would be her last words.

_Memory_

_All alone in the moonlight_

_I can smile at the old days_

_I was beautiful then_

_I remember the time I knew what happiness was _

_Let the memory live again_

* * *

*****I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE SONG 'Memory'*** So yeah, sorry if this is depressing. I thought it was about time that we had a kinda sad/dark chapter. As always PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave a review! You the readers help to determine how often I update(: I love you all so much! Xxx -Ann**


	8. Chapter 8

**SURPRISEEEE! NEW CHAPTER! Wooooo! I'm sure you're so excited(: Hahaha well, here we go! What will happen?! Oh and there's one little piece of humor in this chapter. Hahaha I wanted to be a little happy. For the most part, this chapter is kinda sad. Oh, and it talks about heaven and hell alot. So, it's kinda a T rating for this one. Anyway! Enjoy! Xxx -Ann**

* * *

Darkness. Darkness was the only thing Christine saw. She continued to float down to the bottom of the sea. If anyone saw what she looked like, they would be stunned. She looked beautiful. Christine was always a pretty woman, but she looked like an angel. Her entire body and mind were at peace. Her eyes were closed, and her hair was floating around her. Christine felt free. She was happy to die. She had heard stories of people killing themselves but she never understood why they would want to. Now, as her life was falling apart she began to understand. She began to rethink things. Could she be overreacting? Only a few things had gone wrong! Right?

The questions began to run through Christine's mind. She began to recall all the bad things that she had done in her life. She forgot about the tiny mistakes she made and began to think more and more about the things she did that hurt other people. She needed more reasons to leave this place. She remembered the time she had once told her father that she didn't need him. He left for a week. By the time he returned, she regretted every second. Finally, she thought about the Opera Populaire, the place where her world seemingly fell apart around her.

She eventually made the choice that would seemingly ruin her life. The man who was seemingly "perfect", ended up being a drunken bastard. Christine lived for 10 years, constantly wondering what would have happened if she had instead chosen Erik that night. Carrying and raising his child only made her continue the questions. She regretted shunning Erik, and she also regretted shunning Raoul. Even though he was evil sometimes, she had loved him since her childhood. They grew up together, and she had hurt him. Erik gave her a priceless gift, and she had hurt him. Christine no longer cared that she was going to die. She was happy with it. Maybe now, she could find some happiness.

Christine suddenly heard a voice. She opened her eyes, startled. The salty water burned but she didn't care. She was going to die anyway, right? She gained control of herself and began to look around. She didn't know what exactly she was looking for, but she knew, somehow, that she needed to find it. Looking all around the darkness, she saw nothing. Again, she heard a voice, a man's voice.

"Lotte?"

She knew that it wasn't Raoul; she would be in hell if it was Raoul, and she could tell that it wasn't Erik. The voice seemed old. Tired, and a little worn. Yet, the voice was soothing and familiar. She heard a violin. It was the most beautiful music that she had ever heard. She knew the song. It was a lullaby her father used to hum while doing tasks. The voice returned.

"Christine, I love you."

Christine felt herself being pulled out of the water.

"No, no, NO!" She screamed under the water but no one heard her. She didn't know where she was, but the location was perfect. It was warm, and bright. You couldn't help but feel completely relaxed. An older man in night clothing approached her. For some reason, she thought that he looked the slightest bit like her. Why did he look like her?

"Hello, my darling. I've missed you."

Christine instantly recognized him.

Papa.

Her father! Her late father was standing in front of her with open arms. She crashed into her father. Tears poured down her face. She tried to talk but her sobs cut her off. The man pulled her away gently. Looking into her eyes, they regained the connection that only a father and daughter could have.

"My dear, I have continued to watch you these past years. I am so proud of the woman you have become." Gustave Daaé began to cry. "I only wish that I could meet my grandson. Oh, he seems like a wonderful boy, talented, and beautiful just like his beautiful mother!"

Christine began to weep even harder. This time, with tears of joy. She was at peace. Finally in her life, she was at peace. She loved being with Erik, and she did relax, but ever since her father's death. Christine was never the same. She could never let go fully. She could never live her life exactly the way she wanted to. No longer did she have to worry. She had her father. Forever. To her, that seemed so much better than a forever on the terrible place that was her world.

She looked up to her father. He was always so much taller. She noticed he had a puzzled look on his face. He began to shake his head.

"Christine.. I'm sorry. I have seen my friends, and our family, arrive at their final destination. They are all so ready. They have lived their lives, done all they can in the world. Lotte, I cannot wait to see you again someday, but for now, you need to go back."

Christine was confused, more confused than she was before her death. Was she dead? Why did she need to go back? Where was she going?

"Papa, why?!"

"I will see you again Lotte. I will see you soon."

Christine felt herself falling, falling rapidly. She felt like she was falling through the heavens. She was falling through the heavens. She screamed her father's name on the way down. Where was she going now? Christine once again felt herself being pulled. So much pulling, and forcing. She felt a cold powder on her arms and legs. Warm hand began shaking her.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" She tried to scream. No sound came out. She could not see anything. Where was she? Suddenly, her eyes flew open. Her chest lifted rapidly, causing her to choke. She continued choking into the sand. She looked up, and with the little vision she had, she was able to make out a masked figure.

Erik.

She scrambled away frantically. Christine tried to get up, and run, but she was to weak. She fell right back onto the sand, and continued her scrambling away from Erik.

"ANGEL! You're okay!" Erik scooped up Christine and crashed her lips to hers. She didn't want to kiss him. He took her from the best moment of her life. She freed her hands and punched Erik square in the stomach. His abs were hard, so she also hurt her hand. Much in the same way she did on the closing night at Phantasma, Christine began screaming at Erik.

"I SAW MY FATHER ERIK! FOR THE FIRST TIME IN NEARLY 30 YEARS I SAW MY FATHER!" Tears began to pour down her face once more. "YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME, YOU BASTARD! For once Erik, I was happy! Do you understand that! I saw him! I was at peace! I-I-I-"

Christine fell into a heap in Erik's lap. He felt him stroke her hair. She was always comforted by his touch, but today, it did absolutely nothing to calm Christine's rage. They sat together, holding each other. Not moving for anything. People began to wake up, and the morning walkers began to stroll by. They didn't notice Erik's mask. Even if they said something, neither Erik nor Christine would say something, which is rare. As Christine sobbed, Erik squeezed her tighter and tighter. No matter what he did, his poor angel continued to almost regret his decision.

He could never go through life without Christine, and he was not about to let her go now, but he couldn't stand to see her in such turmoil. For once in a long time, Erik questioned whether or not, he was safe for Christine. He could never even imagine of laying a single finger on her to cause her pain or God help him "punish her". "Punishing" was only to be used in a pleasurable environment. Now was not the time to think about that. Erik simply wondered. The questions raced through his mind. He finally landed on one question. One question seemed to appear quite often however. Heaven is a wonderful place. She could be with everyone she loved. Did she love Erik? Christine told him, herself, that she wanted to spend forever with him.

Erik had done such wrongs in the past. He had never thought of a heaven. If it was real, which it seemed to be as of current events, he surely didn't deserve to go. He would go to hell, if there was a hell. Erik wondered if Christine knew that. He wondered if she thought about not being able to see him after the grave. If she did though, why would she want to be without him? Did she not love him? All they had been. All they could be in the future. Is there a future for them? It was a thought that chilled Erik to his bones. He was still holding Christine. The sun had risen, and Gustave was sure to be getting up soon. The maids would take care of him, but they needed to return home soon. Christine's tears had nearly dried, but her trembling was gone. She brought her head up carefully, and looked into Erik's eyes.

Her normal bluish gray eyes were bloodshot from a mixture of salt water, and tears. She had to clear her throat a couple of times before she could finally speak.

"Erik? I want to go home.."

* * *

**AAAAWWWW! Kinda sad, yet kinda happy! As always, I LOVE reading reviews! I leave for camp on the 17th and school starts back on the 20th, so I'm not sure when the next update will be.. But yeah! Thank you all so much for your continuous reading and reviews! I truly appreciate every single last one of you! 3 Xxx -Ann**


	9. VERY IMPORTANT

**HOLY CRAP! PLEASE DON'T BE MAD, AND PLEASE READ THIS.**

****I'm so *insert sorry 1,000,000x here*

After months and months, I came back to look at my profile, and this story. 25 PEOPLE FOLLOW THIS STORY?! WHAT?! I know that's not a lot but it's still crazy to me. Reading this story again, I really don't like it. i know that I could do better. I feel like this story COULD have a future, but I don't know what that future holds.

I would love to get back into writing. I would love to continue this story. I just don't know if I should. The 'Love Never Dies' story is so dear to me. I want to contribute to the absolutely incredible fan-base, but I don't know if this story is how. I feel terrible for having an email sent out alerting people of a "new chapter" when this is not.

This is not a "new chapter" of this story, but I believe this may be a "new chapter" in the way that I write.

**LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO TRY AND CONTINUE THIS STORY! I CANNOT STRESS HOW IMPORTANT THIS IS (but i can try using bold). LEAVE ME IDEAS, A MESSAGE, CRITICISM, ANYTHING.**

I will continue this story based on YOU. YES YOU READING THIS. Do you like this story? Do you want me to continue? How do you want the story to play out? Do you want a dramatic story? Do you want a happy fluffy romantic story? How do you see the characters continuing?

I genuinley appreciate every single one of you. I feel like I have let my readers down. I know I have. This is the next chapter. The next chapter is the story of Ann. I love you all. X


End file.
